


Бог-Сновидец и Проводник (The Dreamer God and the Inbetweener)

by Lasse_Maja



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Science Fiction, Supernatural Elements, Urban Fantasy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasse_Maja/pseuds/Lasse_Maja
Summary: Шерлок наконец-то находит своего Бога. Джон временно теряет память. Майкрофту предсказуемо не до шуток.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	Бог-Сновидец и Проводник (The Dreamer God and the Inbetweener)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dreamer God and the Inbetweener](https://archiveofourown.org/works/452124) by [oreganotea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreganotea/pseuds/oreganotea). 



**1\. в одной бесконечной мультивселенной**

Подсознательно Шерлок понимает кто (что) этот человек в тот момент, когда он входит в лабораторию. На сознательном уровне знание усваивается две ужасно долгих секунды.

Затем Шерлоку приходится использовать все до последней капли своего, по общему признанию не очень впечатляющего самоконтроля (включая скрытые резервы, о которых он даже не подозревал), чтобы не подпрыгнуть от радости и не пуститься в пляс. Потому что Шерлок наконец-то — удивительно! _невероятно!_ — нашел (был найден? Не имеет значения. Что имеет значение, так это то, что он _здесь_ ) местного Бога.

Бога-Сновидящего!

> В бесконечной мультивселенной, изобилующей спонтанно возникшими вселенными и мирами, программирумыми гипер-развитыми существами из других миров, о Богах-Сновидящих ходят легенды. Это невероятно редкие и более непостижимые чем кто-либо существа, поскольку, как только их творения завершены, они отказываются от всех своих воспоминаний и присоединяются к жизненному циклу разумных существ как просто еще одна часть целого.
> 
> Шерлок слышал истории об этих странных мирах, которые не имеют ничего общего с идеально структурированными запрограммированными пространствами или совершенно бессмысленными спонтанными творениями других подобных ему — бессмертных существ из чистой мысли, пришедших к жизни в пространстве между мирами, рожденных эхом и дрейфующими идеями. Но старому (древнему, вневременному) прекрасно путешествующему как он есть Шерлоку никогда раньше не выпадала удача самому наткнуться на вселенную Сновидящего, и он никогда не слышал о настолько сложной вселенной Сновидящего как эта. 
> 
> Идеальное сочетание элегантной логики и полного абсурда. Элементарные частицы управляются точными физическими законами, их реакция на внешние стимулы контролируется математическими вероятностями, нет места для случайного импульса или свободы воли, и все же картина, которую они создают, представляет собой картину восхитительного хаоса. Столько же страданий, сколько и удовольствий, столько уродства, сколько и красоты, постоянный поиск смысла и цели в месте, где их нет, иллюзии повсюду и миллион граней каждой истории!
> 
> Шерлок провел все свое первое тысячелетие в этой стране чудес в поисках создателя — постоянно путешествуя, почти не останавливаясь для еды или отдыха (хотя он понял после первых двух своих безвременных смертей, что полное игнорирование потребностей своего тела не стоит лет беспомощности, которые приходили с каждой реинкарнацией) — все безрезультатно. Земля была слишком большой, население было уже слишком велико и продолжало расти, и шансы найти того, кого он искал, приближались к нулю.
> 
> Итак, Шерлок сдался. Решил перестать тратить столько внимания на то, что, несомненно, было безнадежным порывом и действительно _насладиться_ этим местом.
> 
> И вот теперь — это. Его величайшее желание, представленное ему в такой смехотворно скромной манере. Это почти не кажется настоящим. Это кажется более реальным, чем все, что он когда-либо испытывал.  
> 

  
В настоящий момент мужчина говорит («Тут все изменилось»), и Майк отвечает («Ты даже не представляешь»), и этот несообразно мирской обмен репликами помогает разрушить заклятие, которое на него обрушилось. 

Шерлок напоминает себе, что этот человек — Бог ( _Бог_ здесь), но он также человек. Человек как любой другой, с его хрупким (крепким) человеческим телом, его короткой (яркой) человеческой историей и его банальными (захватывающими) человеческими желаниями, ценностями и страхами. И это, _это_ Шерлоку знакомо. 

Поэтому он говорит: «Майк, могу я одолжить твой телефон? У меня нет сигнала», и он ждет, пока Майк поймет, что у него нет с собой телефона, поэтому Бог может предложить взамен свой («Это мой старый друг, Джон Ватсон», — представляет его Майк после того, как телефон перейдет из рук в руки), и он начинает каталогизировать: военный врач, недавно из-за границы («Афганистан или Ирак?», — спрашивает он. «Афганистан. Извините, как вы…» — недоуменно отвечает Джон), дом инвалидов, семья, с которой он не близок (или, по крайней мере, не обратился бы за помощью), старый друг Майка...

Оо.

«Потенциальный _сосед_ », — радостно думает Шерлок.

К тому времени, когда он произносит свое имя и адрес и уходит, дразняще (возбужденно) подмигивая, вихрь внутри него превращается в нечто более похожее на теплое ожидание. 

  


**2\. на волосок от ускользания**

До знакомства с Шерлоком Джону было скучно вплоть до депрессии. Насколько Шерлок знает, Джон даже начал с мрачным интересом смотреть на свое оружие. Умеренности и нормальности для него уже было недостаточно.

Шерлок увидел все это при первой встрече, конечно, но в тот момент он был слишком ошеломлен внезапным присутствием Джона — осознанием того, что он был прямо здесь, в пределах досягаемости Шерлока — чтобы уделять достаточно внимания чему-либо еще. Теперь Шерлок покрывается холодным потом, когда задумывается о том, что почти потерял Джона. 

Потому что когда Сновидящим становится скучно, они уходят. Они позволяют своим старым вселенным существовать без них, или же полностью стирают их из бытия и отправляются сновидеть для себя новые миры. Если бы это случилось, Джон ускользнул бы так что его никогда больше бы не нашли, и Шерлок потерял бы свой единственный шанс.

Тем не менее. Даже на волосок от ускользания, момент не мог быть выбран лучше. 

Даже Шерлок не сможет вечно развлекать его, так что, по всей вероятности, это будет последняя жизнь Джона здесь. И если Шерлок будет здесь в тот момент, когда Джон решит, что с него хватит, когда Джон вспомнит кто он такой (Шерлок не осмеливается пробудить память Джона самостоятельно; есть данные, что существует равная вероятность того, что это заставит вселенную взорваться или что Джон сочтет его сумасшедшим, и нет шансов на то, что результат будет чем-то похож на хороший)... тогда, может быть, просто может быть, Шерлоку повезет и ему разрешат автостопом добраться до его следующего пункта назначения. 

Шерлоку не нужно ничего больше, чем видеть что еще может придумать Джон. И Шерлок уверен, что он слишком истощен для всех остальных способов во вселенной. 

Тем не менее, он не настолько стремится покинуть этот мир, как кажется Джону — здесь еще есть чем насладиться — так что он повышает ставки. Он уверен, что Джону пока не настолько скучно, чтобы бросить все раньше, чем Шерлок тоже будет готов. 

Вот почему они иногда попадают в такие ситуации:

> «Шерлок, клянусь Богом, — говорит Джон напряженным голосом (Шерлоку приходится прикусить язык, чтобы не рассмеяться), — если мы умрем здесь, я убью тебя».
> 
> «Это было бы немного избыточно, ты так не думаешь?» — спрашивает Шерлок откуда-то из района талии и ног Джона, вокруг которых он обвивается. Джон в свою очередь вцепился в край крыши, с которой их только что чуть не сбросили на верную смерть. 
> 
> «Тогда я буду преследовать тебя. До конца времени. Мучительные стоны, звенящие цепи и кусочки мозга скользящие по моей разбитой голове. Все в дело.»
> 
> «Это твой способ пообещать не бросать меня даже после смерти? Я тронут, Джон. На самом деле. Хотя я должен спросить, как ты планируешь достать цепи? Я считаю, что по общему мнению, призраки могут сохранить только то, что находится на них в момент смерти.»
> 
> «Для тебя, Шерлок, я найду способ», — рычит Джон.
> 
> Затем над ними раздаются голоса, руки и веревки протягиваются вниз, и их тащат наверх, задыхающихся и дрожащих. Они начинают смеяться, как только их взгляды встречаются. Шерлок почти уверен, что у него сотрясение мозга, и рукам Джона понадобятся недели, чтобы восстановиться, но это не имеет значения до поры до времени.  
> 

  


Так что даже если тьма, нависающая на краю сознания Джона, останется, Шерлок более чем способен держать ее под контролем.

+

_Вскоре после того, как они съехались, Шерлок узнает, что Джон серийный романтик, флиртующий на бесконечных свиданиях. Учитывая то, как большинство крупных религий представляют Его, это безмерно развлекает Шерлока._

_Однако в остальном, как бы то ни было, Джон живет почти как по методичке._

_Сострадательный, даже когда дело касается совершенно незнакомых людей, и обижающийся, когда другие не соблюдают его моральные стандарты (Шерлок мог в то время вести себя холодно и невозмутимо, но небольшая часть его переживала, что отсутствие беспокойства о жертвах Мориарти могло бы оттолкнуть Джона навсегда). Бесконечно терпимый и всепрощающий (Шерлок знает, как сложно с ним поладить сейчас, когда дни его полномасштабных актерских экспериментов прошли столетия назад), но в равной степени способный отмерить наказание, когда он считает, что оно заслужено (как в случае с таксистом)._

_Шерлок ненадолго задается вопросом, как такой добрый человек, как Джон, мог создать вселенную, наполненную таким количеством боли, но он предполагает (верно), что именно так работают сны. Управлять подсознанием невозможно. Не совсем. Даже для богов._

  


**3\. жнец**

В один прекрасный день во время завтрака Шерлок поглощает душу Джона.

Не удивительно, что Джон даже не замечает.

Также неудивительно, что час спустя (или, если точнее, через пять минут после того как Джон уходит на работу) он находит Майкрофта, прислонившегося к их столу в гостиной, неодобрительно хмурясь.

Шерлок все еще испытывает кайф от того, что так полностью погружен в чужой разум, поэтому он не реагирует с таким раздражением, как мог бы в другом случае.

«Майкрофт», — констатирует он, развалившись на диване.

«У нас было соглашение», — говорит жнец, маскирующийся под его брата.

«Это теперь так называется? — спрашивает Шерлок. — Я был вынужден согласиться под принуждением. Скорее даже в результате шантажа.»

«Я предупреждал тебя, — продолжает Майкрофт, игнорируя его (как обычно). — Ты хочешь оказаться взаперти, Шерлок?»

«Я всегда мог бы убить себя, — говорит Шерлок. — Ты не можешь остановить меня от перевоплощения».

«Я найду тебя до того, как ты научишься ходить».

«Я мог бы уйти». Он имеет в виду оставить эту вселенную.

«Ничто не сделало бы меня счастливее, — ласково говорит Майкрофт. Это полная ложь, и они оба это знают. — Но ты не сделаешь также и этого.»

«Не сделаю ли?»

«И рискнешь остаться позади, когда твоя очевидная смерть наконец подтолкнет Джона к критической точке? Нет, Шерлок, ты этого не сделаешь. Мы оба знаем, насколько он важен для тебя.»

«Да, — с готовностью соглашается Шерлок, — мы оба это знаем, так что ты не можешь сказать мне, что удивлен, Майкрофт. Это же Джон. Я _должен_ был сделать это.»

«Ты _не должен_ был делать _ничего_ », — говорит Майкрофт.

Шерлок пренебрежительно отмахивается. «Не придирайся. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я. И я до сих пор не понимаю, почему тебя это заботит.»

«Я беспокоюсь, — устало отвечает Майкрофт (это далеко не первый раз, когда он использует этот аргумент с Шерлоком), — потому что, если Джон умрет в течение следующих трехсот двенадцати дней, прежде чем его душа полностью вырастет, то ничего из той информации которой он обладал, ни одна из его мыслей, из того, во что он верил или его воспоминаний — не будет добавлено в Хроники Акаши*. Его история будет потеряна навсегда».

«И какая разница? — возражает Шерлок. — Прошлое есть прошлое. Это неважно. Просто тот факт, что по какой-то непонятной причине твой вид запрограммирован думать, что это имеет значение, не означает, что я думаю так же. Мертвым, конечно же, все равно. Какие бы романтические представления о душах не имели люди, это всего лишь данные».

«Ты, конечно, прав. Тебе не нужно заботиться об этом, — говорит Майкрофт. — Но ты должен, потому что забочусь я, а в этой вселенной у меня гораздо больше власти, чем у тебя, и если ты продолжишь испытывать мое терпение, я использую эту власть, чтобы навсегда избавиться от тебя, Шерлок».

«Тебя это не беспокоит? — спрашивает Шерлок, глядя на него. — Ты знаешь, что по большому счету это вообще не имеет значения, но ты отказываешься бороться с этим. Как это может не сводить тебя с ума?»

«Я полагаю, это не сводит меня с ума, потому что я не запрограммирован на то, чтобы сходить с ума по этому поводу. Не меняй тему. Назови мне хоть одну вескую причину, чтобы не забирать тебя прямо сейчас.»

«Потому что я впервые нарушил твое так называемое соглашение, и ты прекрасно знаешь, что я вряд ли сделаю это снова. Если ты отправишь меня в заключение сейчас, это будет не ради защиты поля Акаши, это будет мелкая месть. Но из многих недостатков, которыми обладает твой вид, к счастью для меня злобность не входит в их число, — говорит Шерлок. — Признай это. Ты пришел сюда просто чтобы брюзжать. Во-первых, ты никогда не собирался меня сажать. И в первую очередь ты никогда не планировал меня запирать.»

Майкрофт тяжело вздыхает и трет глаза. «Из всех людей, ради которых ты мог бы разорвать сделку, ты, конечно, должен был выбрать самого неудобного. Его шансы на выживание были бы выше, если бы я отправил его обратно в Афганистан».

Шерлок приподнимает бровь. «Ты слишком беспокоишься. Наша удача до сих пор показывала себя исключительно хорошо, не так ли? Может быть, кто-то присматривает за нами. Я имею в виду, кроме тебя.»

Вместо того, чтобы выглядеть равнодушным, как ожидал Шерлок, Майкрофт замирает. Вездесущий зонтик, которым он лениво помахивал, делает паузу в середине движения. Шерлок сужает глаза.

«Возможно, ты прав, — соглашается Майкрофт, плавно отталкиваясь от стола. — Тем не менее. Как бы мне ни нравилось твое общество, Шерлок, у меня есть другие дела. Постарайся не убить нашего любимого доктора до того, как он выздоровеет, хорошо?»

Затем Майкрофт уходит, а Шерлоку остается только гадать, что именно означал этот задумчивый взгляд.

+

«Шерлок, есть какая-то особая причина, по которой твой брат, похоже, утроил количество людей, которые следят за мной? Я почти уверен, что наш новый администратор — один из них», — это первое, что говорит Джон, возвращаясь домой вечером того же дня.

Шерлок уклончиво мычит, не отрываясь от телефона. «Может, ты просто начинаешь лучше их замечать», — предполагает он. «Несомненно, в немалой степени благодаря положительному влиянию, которое мое постоянное присутствие в твоей жизни оказывает на твой интеллект».

Он даже не пытается увернуться от пальто, которое Джон набрасывает ему на голову. Вместо этого он использует его, чтобы скрыть улыбку. 

  


**4\. начало это конец это начало**

К тому времени, когда это наконец происходит, они уже старики.

Они уехали из Лондона много лет назад чтобы купить скромный загородный коттедж в деревне, обменяв преступления и расследования на пчел и книги. Шерлок не ожидал, что Джон продержится так долго без постоянной стимуляции их юности, но он на удивление хорошо справился с этим переходом, оказавшись совершенно счастлив проводить дни своей пенсии за чтением и совершением длительных походов в близлежащий лес.

И Шерлок рад этому. За все века, которые он был тут, и за все жизни, которые он прожил, эта — его первая теплая, уютная домашняя жизнь. Раньше он никогда не видел чего-то настолько привлекательного. Теперь он не может придумать более подходящего способа завершить свое время здесь.

(Конечно, это, вероятно, гораздо больше связано с компанией, чем с чем-либо еще.)

Так что все заканчивается не скукой и стагнацией, а миром и удовлетворением.

+

Однажды утром Шерлок просыпается в постели Джона — в эти дни у них больше того, что они разделяют, чем наоборот, Шерлок засыпает посреди медицинских драм Джона, Джон даже не пытается притвориться, что его вечное беспокойство по поводу ужасных привычек Шерлока в отношении сна это главная причина, по которой он наблюдает за многими из них непосредственно — и он видит что Джон уже проснулся и наблюдает за ним с нежной улыбкой, и Шерлок знает.

«Пора», — говорит он.

Джон кивает и неторопливо садится у изголовья. «Спасибо, — говорит он. — Я впервые счастлив, когда подошел к концу, ты понимаешь о чем я. Я даже не думал, что это возможно.»

«Это меньшее, что я мог сделать, чтобы отплатить за все развлечения, которые ты мне предоставил», — отмечает Шерлок.

Джон фыркнул, прежде чем отрезвляюще сказать: «Я буду скучать по тебе.»

Эти слова стирают прежнее спокойствие Шерлока одним махом, и он садится гораздо менее вяло, чем Джон.

«Я надеялся, что смогу пойти с тобой».

Джон отводит взгляд. «Я знаю, — отвечает он. — И я бы хотел, чтобы это было так просто, но я не такой, как ты. Я не могу просто… прыгнуть между существующими пространствами. Я создаю внутри себя новое пространство и каждый раз начинаю с нуля. Ты это знаешь. Я не могу увести тебя за собой, потому что тебя некуда вести.»

«Не все так просто — это не то же самое, что невозможно. _Должен быть_ способ», — настаивает Шерлок.

Джон долгое время хранит молчание и все еще не смотрит в глаза Шерлоку, но задумчивая складка между его бровями указывает скорее на размышление, чем на отрицание. Так что Шерлок ждет.

«Я мог бы… поглотить тебя, — наконец говорит Джон. — Сделать тебя частью меня. Я имею в виду... ты все еще будешь собой. Я бы не захватил твое сознание или что-то в этом роде. Но связь будет необратимой. Ты бы остался со мной. Навсегда.»

«Тогда сделай это», — быстро говорит Шерлок. Когда Джон бросает на него недоверчивый взгляд, он добавляет: «Зачем мне покидать тебя, если остаться означает гарантированный бесконечный источник миров, гораздо более интересных, чем все, что я, вероятно, найду самостоятельно?»

«Тебе придется оставаться от начала до конца каждый раз, даже если тебе станет скучно задолго до меня», — отмечает Джон. — Я не буду помнить, кто я или кто ты, до последних минут. Ты больше никогда не увидишь свой дом.»

«Смогу ли я найти тебя?»

«Ну да. С этой связью это было бы легко. Но я же сказал тебе, что не буду...»

«Да, да, ты не будешь знать, кто я. Неважно. Все в порядке. Я _уверен_.»

Шерлок думает об узнавании друг друга каждый раз заново. О том чтобы быть другом и любовником Джона, родителем, ребенком и даже врагом. О том, чтобы быть для него всем.

Он знает, что ему не будет скучно: миры Джона (Джон не понимает, потому что он никогда не видел ни одной вселенной, кроме своей собственной) или без Джона (очевидно, у них даже не будет шанса), а остальное — потеря дома и свободы — очень маленькая цена за это.

Джон делает глубокий вдох и задерживает дыхание на несколько секунд, прежде чем медленно выдохнуть.

«Хорошо», — говорит он, и на лице Шерлока расплывается такая широкая улыбка, что становится почти больно.

(По крайней мере, ответная улыбка Джона выглядит так же нелепо, как он чувствует.)

«Мы должны уйти прямо сейчас?» — спрашивает Шерлок после того как потратил несколько минут греясь в нахлынувшем облегчении. «Если возможно, я хотел бы попрощаться с Майкрофтом, прежде чем мы уйдем». Раздражает это или нет, но Шерлоку редко удается завязать (или быть вынужденным сделать это, в зависимости от обстоятельств) такие длительные отношения в любом из миров, которые он посещает.

Джон качает головой. «Нет, все в порядке. Мы также должны попрощаться с Эмми, пока мы на этом свете.»

«Эмми? — озадаченно спрашивает Шерлок. — Дочь бакалейщика, Эмми?»

Джон усмехается. «Да, дочь бакалейщика Эмми, которая раньше была миссис Хадсон, нашей квартирной хозяйкой, которая на самом деле Судьба, которая свела нас. А также  
удостоверилась, что ни один из нас не встретил преждевременный конец, прежде чем мы смогли поговорить. Мы должны поблагодарить ее.»

Судьба. Мультиверсальный путешественник во многом похожий на вид, к которому принадлежит Шерлок, только старше (даже старше, чем Боги-Сновидцы, как некоторые считают) и гораздо более могущественный. Там, где Проводники — это экспериментаторы с несуществующим чувством направления, Судьба вмешивается в события как навигатор.

Шерлок стонет, когда все, наконец, встает на свои места. Теперь все кажется таким очевидным, когда Джон сказал это вслух. «Конечно, — бормочет он. — Как я мог _пропустить_ это? Должно быть, это она открывала мне себя в трех последних вселенных, в которых я был. Я знал, что это странное совпадение. Она даже _рассказала_ мне о своей любви к сватовству. Я просто не думал, что она попробует его на _мне_.»

«Не такой умный, как ты думаешь, мда, — мягко говорит Джон. — Ты должен знать, что когда в дело вмешивается Судьба, не бывает никаких совпадений.»

И в ответ Шерлок сталкивает его с кровати.

Конец.


End file.
